enjoy each other
by odstpilot
Summary: Aang and Ursa have a chat with each other


Enjoy each other

Summary: Aang and Ursa have a chat with each other.

"Does it bother you?" Aang asked.

"Does what bother me?" Ursa asks, as the two headed into an empty room.

"Our sessions." Aang said.

"I see two friends practicing contortion with each other. There's nothing wrong with that. Even if I'm your teacher." Ursa said.

Ursa and Aang continued their practice. He had her leg pushed far back, almost to her head. He then pivoted the organ to the side, Ursa slightly grimaced as the leg was stretched.

"So, Aang. You have a girlfriend?" Ursa asks, as he stretched the other leg.

"No, but there are some girls I'd like to be there boyfriend." Aang said.

"Who are they?" Ursa asks.

"There's Ty Lee, Katara, and Toph. And there's one other person." Aang said.

Ursa sat up and spread her legs apart. She watched as Aang mirrored her movements, his ballet tights clung to his legs. Ursa grabbed Aang and pulled him closer to her. Both bodies were inches from pressing against each other.

 _The things we can do to each other right now… Oh god yes._

Ursa put the thoughts away and grabbed Aang's shoulder.

"So, who's the fourth?" Ursa asked.

Aang looked away from his beautiful teacher. She grabbed his chin and pulled his head to face her.

"Honey, you can tell me." Ursa said.

Aang gulped and told her.

"You. You're the fourth." Aang said.

Ursa was shocked. Aang wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Aang, it won't work. I'm your teacher. After you graduate, which will be in one year, then we can fool around. But for now…" Ursa said.

"I know. But right now, it's just the two of us." Aang said.

Ursa leaned forward and kissed Aang, who was more than happy to reciprocate.

"Sokka wasn't too happy when his sister forced him into the splits." Ursa said, breaking from Aang.

"Neither was Zuko." Aang said.

"Zuko is into fencing. He's very good at it. Azula… is a bit complicated." Ursa said.

"I got the impression. During the contest, she said to Toph 'you should grind his genitals between the floor and your foot.'" Aang said.

"Probably got it from me." Ursa said, as she wrapped her legs around Aang.

"Getting sore?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. How are you not sore? That's not fair." Ursa asked.

"One thing, I'm younger…" Aang started.

"Younger, and into someone who's old enough to be his mother." Ursa reminded.

"Younger, and I've been agile for most of my life." Aang said.

"So tell me more about your friends." Ursa said.

"Sokka is smart, and comes up with plans on the fly. Great at improvising. He's into meat, and loves sarcasm. That's his two great loves in his life. Meat, and sarcasm. And his girlfriend, Suki." Aang said.

"I bet she considers him a handful." Ursa said.

"The two love each other. I see a good future for them." Aang said.

"One can hope." She muttered, with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"Well, maybe you'll find the right person." Aang said, not wanting to set her off.

"And what if said person, is you?" She asked, putting a hand on Aang's cheek.

"If so, that let it happen. I can only imagine explaining it to Zuko and Azula." Aang said.

"Hey, kids I'm getting married. And the husband is Aang. I can see that going really well for the family." Ursa said.

Both then laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"Okay. I've heard that Toph has been getting into fights. Is there something we should be concerned about?" Ursa asked.

"We?" Aang asked.

"I'm a teacher, and you're her friend. Is there anything to be concerned about?" Ursa asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about. She has some friends from the self-defense class. They practice from time to time." Aang said.

"That's a relief." Ursa said.

"Yeah. Just before you stumbled on us in the gym, Toph was egging me that I had a crush on you." Aang said.

"I'm guessing that part is true. Not that I mind." Ursa said.

"You don't mind?" Aang asked.

"Feeling's mutual. There's a reason we're having these sessions." Ursa said.

"Ursa, are you saying…" Aang said.

"It's true. But we can't do anything serious until you graduate." Ursa said.

"You said Azula got it from you. What did you mean from that?" Aang asked.

"Lets save that for another time, honey." Ursa said.

Somewhere else, Zuko and Katara were having a chat when Katara asked a question.

"You know, your mom and Aang are spending lots of time together." Katara said.

"I know. He's turned into her yoga instructor. Odd since she's his dance teacher." Zuko said.

"You think something will come out of it?" Katara asked.

"God, I hope not. Hell, it probably will happen." Zuko said.

"Will happen?" Katara asked.

"Sokka says that one time, he heard Aang muttering her name, while in a deep sleep. Azula says she found a dildo in my mom's room labeled Aang. Of course, it's Azula so she's probably lying. I hope." Zuko said.

"Hey guys, here's an invitation for Ursa and Aang's wedding." Toph said, handing them a brochure.

"Toph, this is fake." Katara said.

"I know. But I'd rather be prepared for when it does happen. And it will happen, mark my words." Toph said.


End file.
